Ones Shots de Winjane
by Winjane
Summary: Coucou les gens, voila plusieurs OS de The Mentalist


**Tessa**

Elle sortait de sa voiture et entendait des rires, des voix heureuses. Un homme et une femme. Elle connaissait la voix de l'homme, la voix de la femme lui était encore inconnue. Elle fermait la porte de son véhicule et restait un moment à les regarder au bout du parking. Ils semblaient heureux, ils allaient si bien ensemble que cela lui faisait un point au cœur. Elle les regardait s'enlacer, se dire des mots doux et s'embrasser. Son regard vert était bloqué sur l'homme, qu'elle connaissait parfaitement et dont elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Il y a un mois, elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, quand ils quittaient le CBI. Mais voila qu'un cygne auburn venait tout casser, se dandinant, contente de retrouver son petit ami. Ils s'étaient embrassés devant elle et le blondinet, consultant du CBI avait eu le culot de la lui présenter. Elle se rappelait des mots sortis de la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement : « Lisbon, je te présente Jessica, ma petite amie » avec un grand sourire. Et elle, cette « Jessica », elle minaudait en se collant le plus possible à son amoureux. Lisbon avait juste sourit et envoyé un bref « enchanté » à Jessica. Puis elle était partie sans rien dire. En rentrant chez elle, Teresa s'était écroulée derrière sa porte, la tête sur ses genoux enlacés par ses bras. Elle était profondément blessée, elle accusait Jane, elle accusait cette Jessica, elle s'accusait elle de ne pas avoir réagit plus rapidement. Elle espérait juste, que Patrick Jane ai remarqué son attitude et que le lendemain serait venu la voir.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, car encore aujourd'hui, le blond de ses rêves semblait l'ignorer totalement. Teresa n'avait plus droit aux taquineries, aux sourires et aux caprices de Jane, il ne venait même plus frapper à la porte de son bureau pour l'embêter un peu alors qu'elle était plongée dans le rapport d'un dossier d'une enquête bouclée. Il lui était même arrivé de lever la tête et regarder par la fenêtre pour voir si ce crétin blond viendrait l'emmerder. Mais rien, rien depuis un mois. La brunette se surprit à pleurer à coté de sa voiture, elle effaçait vite ses larmes avant que quelqu'un la voit. Les deux amoureux s'étaient quittés, la fille sortait du parking et Jane s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le bâtiment. L'agent se hâtait de rentrer et d'aller rejoindre son bureau avant d'avoir à s'expliquer devant un Jane curieux.

- Bonjour Lisbon !

- Bonjour Jane…

Elle lui avait répondu froidement et ne s'était pas arrêté, autrement dit, elle l'avait un peu fait exprès. Tiens voila qu'elle voulait se faire remarquer par Jane, chose qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes et elle était certaine que Patrick le lui ferait remarquer et chercherait à savoir ce qui se passe derrière sa tête. Elle entrait dans son bureau, fermait la porte et baissait les stores. Elle se retrouvait seule, dans son petit bureau encore sombre par un matin d'hiver. Elle ôtait son manteau qu'elle jetait sur son canapé, elle refaisait sa longue tresse brune, tirait son pull vert olive et allait s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, entre déranger et ranger des dossiers clos depuis des semaines pour ne plus penser au blond qui devait être affalé sur son canapé en pensant à la belle Jessica. Jessica, elle avait des cheveux auburn qui tombait sur des épaules carrés, sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige de la semaine dernière, sa poitrine était assez volumineuse, ses fesses fermes et des jambes longilignes. Le prototype de femme parfaite, comme ces filles de magazines de mode, sans formes et sans aspects naturels. Elle était prête à la traiter de toutes les injures du monde car elle lui avait piqué son amoureux. Cela était vraiment rancunier se disait Teresa, mais elle s'en fichait.

On toquait à la porte, Lisbon se redressait et espérait que ce soit le beau blond qui passerait sa tête dans l'embrassure de la porte, pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Mais elle fut vite déçue en voyant la tête brune de Kimball Cho, elle s'affalait au fond de son fauteuil et fixait Cho comme s'il allait être suivit du blond.

- Teresa…

- Kimball…

Elle s'y attendait lorsqu'il avait dit « Teresa », Cho s'assit en face d'elle et restait silencieux. Lisbon baissait les yeux. Cho était maintenant un peu comme Patrick Jane, c'est fou comme ce consultant peut déteindre sur toute une équipe en quelques années. Mais comme l'asiatique était quelqu'un de cher pour elle et qu'elle le considérait comme véritable ami à qui elle pourrait tout dire. Elle s'en savait obligée, mais pour une fois, elle se butait.

- Tessa, pas besoin d'être Jane pour comprendre que tu l'aime et que tu souffre parce qu'il est avec une autre.

- Ce n'est pas vrai Kim, je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'aimerais jamais !

- D'accord, alors dépêche-toi de me trouver un autre mensonge dans les 5 secondes qui suivent avant que je garde ce que je pense.

Trouver un mensonge en 5 secondes, elle n'était pas Jane et même lui était un peu mauvais menteur. Elle soupirait, sachant que Cho ne changerait pas d'avis avant d'avoir la vérité sortie de ses lèvres. Elle se levait et fit dos à l'asiatique qui n'avait pas cillé.

- Oui, je l'aime…

- Et il ne s'en aperçoit pas, c'est ça ?

Lisbon ne répondait pas, mais Cho prenait ça pour un oui, car lui-même avait remarqué le comportement désolant de son ami. Il avait voulu lui en toucher 4 mots, mais pas avant d'avoir parler à Teresa. Il pensait que Rigsby ou Van Pelt allait s'en changer à sa place. Alors qu'un grand silence s'installait dans le bureau, Kimball se levait et s'apprêtait à sortir. Il regardait Teresa qui n'avait pas bougé depuis quelques secondes, elle se contentait de fixer la vitre cachée par les stores.

Les jours défilaient, Jessica et Patrick filaient le parfait amour et Teresa se noyait dans une profonde amertume, son équipe était là pour elle, mais le blond ne la regardait pratiquement plus, comme s'il était hypnotisée par cette garce. La brune s'enfermait dans son bureau et refusait les enquêtes de terrains, pensant que Jane réagirait, mais elle n'eu en retour rien d'autre que des menaces de renvois et le mécontentement de ses collègues qui malgré comprenait l'état de leur chef.

Alors qu'elle quittait les locaux du CBI le soir, elle n'espérait plus qu'il vienne tôt ou tard la rattraper pour lui parler ou la raccompagner chez elle. Elle entrait dans sa voiture, allumait le contact, elle apercevait la voiture du consultant et la femme entrain de minauder. Cela lui déchirait le cœur et elle avait très envi de foncer vers eux, pour guérir sa peine. Mais elle regretterait, elle pourrait les tuer tout les deux ou seulement la fille et Jane lui en voudrait pour toujours. Alors elle écoutait ses sages pensés et prenait la direction de chez elle.

Elle ouvrait la porte, balançait sa veste sur une chaise, allait revêtir son éternel T-Shirt où son nom était écrit derrière son dos. Dans la cuisine, elle ouvrit un placard rempli de bouteilles de jus de fruit et de sirops, elle les écartait et allait chercher l'unique bouteille d'alcool qui lui servait à oublier ses soucis. Teresa se remplit un verre et allait dans le salon, s'affaler sur le canapé devant la TV. Le petit écran diffusait un film d'amour, elle en eu un profond dégout et zappait, elle continuait sans s'arrêter, de plus en plus vite, à force la machine s'arrêtait. Lisbon se retrouvait dans une profonde obscurité, seule le lampadaire à l'extérieur l'éclairait sa fenêtre.

Elle fermait les yeux et soupirait, elle prit son MP3 et tombait sur une chanson qu'elle écoutait étant petite. La fille rencontre un garçon, elle en tombe amoureuse secrètement, il semblerait aussi que leurs sentiments soient réciproques. Alors elle s'était imaginé son conte de fée, mais finalement, celui-ci allait voir ailleurs.

Teresa pleurait en silence, elle allait exploser, elle ne voulait plus continuer comme ça, se levait chaque jours et voir que l'homme qu'on aime ne nous regarde plus. L'agent se levait de son canapé, se dirigeait vers son coffre de sécurité où elle entreposait ses armes, ses balles et son insigne. Elle prit le hors service dans ses mains, elle allait faire un geste stupide, mais elle s'en fichait, elle en avait assez de souffrir de la sorte.

Alors qu'elle se collait le canon sous la gorge, un énorme fracas retenti, elle n'eu rien le temps de faire, ni de voir quoi que ce soit, que son arme fut arrachée violement de ses mains et envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle fermait les yeux et se crispait, elle avait peur, elle recommençait à pleurer devant la personne qui venait de l'empêcher de mettre fin à ses jours.

- Tu es folle ! Tu crois que te tuer va résoudre tes problèmes ?

Elle reconnaissait la voix et ouvrait les yeux, elle le reconnaissait bien. Elle essayait de dégager ses poignets des mains de Patrick Jane qui la regardait inquiète et furieux.

- Lâche-moi Jane, qu'Est-ce que tu en as à faire que je me tire une balle dans la gueule ? Je n'existais plus pour toi !

- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu raconte Lisbon, bien sûr que tu existe pour moi !

- Alors pourquoi tu m'évite ? Pourquoi tu fais comme si je n'étais pas là !

Sa voix se brisait, elle avait devant elle son problème. Elle évitait de le regarder, elle ne voulait plus voir son visage. Mais Jane l'obligeait à le regarder, comme s'il voulait lire en elle.

- Je suis désolé Teresa, je te demande pardon, je ne m'en rendais pas compte

- Mais vas y prend pour une imbécile aussi !

- Non je suis sérieux Teresa !

- J'n'arrive même pas à te croire !

- Crois moi ou pas, mais tu existe pour moi…

Patrick lui lâchait les poignets, la brune allait s'asseoir à califourchon sur son canapé, le regard dans le vide. Il soupirait et se passait une main derrière la tête, il était aussi perdu qu'elle, il ouvrait la bouche, cherchait ses mots.

- Teresa…

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Tu ne le mérite pas !

- Je n'ai rien vu venir, je suis désolé

- Arrête de dire que tu es désolé ! C'est à peine si c'est sincère, c'est de la pitié ! Demain tu oublieras tout, tu retourneras avec ta pétasse et vous rigolerez bien de mon manège en sirotant le thé pendant que moi je resterais ici à regretter de t'avoir aimée, de t'avoir connue et d'avoir signé ce putain de contrat !

Elle hurlait dans tout l'appartement, elle refoulait tout ce qu'elle avait contenu depuis ces jours de silence, à se torturer l'esprit en regardant Jane et Jessica main dans la main, se souriant en marchant dans la neige et le froid hivernal emmitouflés dans leur manteau et écharpes, se préparant à rentrer au chaud siroter un chocolat devant une bonne émission TV. Des fois où Jane l'avait complètement ignorée voir l'exclure de ses pensés.

Elle fut surprise quand de douces lèvres se collèrent contre les siennes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle restait coites. Le blond interrompit ce doux baiser qui servait à la faire taire et lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait elle et pas Jessica.

- Ta gueule Teresa, ta gueule…

- Jane…pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

- Parce que tu te fais un mal pour rien et….je t'aime

Lisbon pouvait apercevoir dans les prunelles bleu de Patrick Jane à quel point il était sincère, elle le voyait car il allait en pleurer. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et répondait au baiser. Jane la prenait par la taille et la posait sur ses genoux. Ils décollèrent leurs lèvres pour se laisser respirer.

- Je t'aime Patrick…

- Je t'aime aussi…

- Qu'en est-il d'elle ?

- Ne parlons pas d'elle, oublions la

Ils se souriaient et reprenait là où ils en étaient resté. Tandis que le consultant baladait ses mains sous le T-shirt de la demoiselle, celle-ci défaisait le chemise de se dernier, découvrant son torse nu et une musculature puissante, elle posait une main sur le sein du consultant et virait au cramoisi, celui-ci pouffait et retirait sa chemise avant d'ôter l'unique vêtement qui recouvrait Lisbon. Les deux amoureux s'élançaient dans une aventure sensuelle, où caresses et baisers faisaient d'eux qu'un seul être.

Teresa la tête posée sur le torse nu de son amant était comme aux anges, il l'avait entourée de ses bras musclés et se sentait en sécurité. Elle sentait la chaleur du blond sur sa peau, la respiration calme et le souffle sur ses cheveux. Mais une pensée négative lui montait à l'esprit, elle avait peur qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain, juste une partie de jambes en l'air et puis plus rien, Jane se rendrait compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas et là quitterait.

- Teresa, ne pense pas à ces choses là, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te quitter.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas quoi penser, parce que tu venais juste de quitter Jessica….

- Et tu pense que je t'ai pris pour me soulager…

- Peut être…

- Teresa Lisbon, je suis certainement un manipulateur, chiant, con, egocentrique, puéril, emmerdeur et parfois même prétentieux, mais crois tu que je suis capable de faire une chose pareille ?

Elle l'avait regardé pendant une minute sans rien dire, elle avait du mal à croire ce que Jane venait de dire. Puis ils riaient de leur petite mascarade à inquiéter tout le monde pour rien. Quand ils furent calmé, Jane caressait la joue de Teresa qui fermait les yeux, les émotions vécues depuis ces dernières semaines qui l'avaient tuées l'a faisaient s'endormir profondément. Jane sourit et la contemplait.

- Je t'aime Tessa


End file.
